Black Butler One Shots
by MoonRiseAtDusk
Summary: A series of One-Shots dedicated to almost every Black Butler character, from Alois Trancy to Ash Landers. From Claude Fagstus sorry, Faustus  to Hannah Anafeloz. Please, read these and enjoy.
1. Introduction

Hello~ This is the information for each of my One-Shots ^_^ I'm writing a One-Shot for each Kuroshitsuiji character!

Each One-Shot is probably going to be in 3rd person, even though honestly it's not my favorite way to write(Hell, I _hate_ writing in 3rd person)- but it just so happened to be the way the One-Shot turned out.

Some One-Shots may or may not have an OC in it!

Here are the list of characters I'm doing!

List :P

Alois Trancy- Complete

Claude Faustus - Complete

Triplets

Timber

Thompson

Canterbury

Hannah Anafeloz

Elisabeth

Paula

Pluto

Mey-Rin

Baldroy

Finnian

Undertaker - Complete

Grell Sutcliff

Ronald Knox

William T. Spears

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis - Complete

Ash Landers

Drocell Keinz

By know you should know that's kind of everyone in the entire anime o.O And I might or might not be doing some Yuri/Yaoi (For some reason I'm feeling a Yuri theme for Hannah)

(Yes, I'm a girl -.-)

Please feel free if any of these One-Shots are a little to OCC or anything like that, but sometimes a One-Shot requires some OCCness, but I'll try my hardest to make sure that each and every character is correct in every way ^_^

(PS- I'm also posting these One-Shots on Quizilla, so I'll put the link at the end of each One-Shot just in case you want to see them there too~)


	2. Red And Broken

**Red and Broken**

* * *

><p>Alois Trancy, the head of the Trancy household. Not many liked him, not many wanted to be around him, and many wanted his money. Of course, all he wanted to do was kill, or hurt the demon who murdered his brother. Last he heard, it was a demon by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. Of course, that was short lived. After awhile, he finally had the demon to himself, with the hurt of Ciel Phantomhive right behind him. His last wish became his death.<p>

"Claude!" Alois' screamed for his butler echoed around the house. It's been, not even two weeks after his own death, and he hasn't realized that he's in Hannah's body know, not Claude's.

Alois grew impertinent, fingers dancing on the large wooden table, and he has yet to realize that he is indeed, dead. It's been like that for the last two weeks, starving, hungry, and yet everyday he "Wakes up", he still pretends that Claude is there, that Claude has never left him for that bitch named Ciel Phantomhive.

Alois let out a impatient sigh, and screamed at the top of his lungs. If this didn't get Claude here, then he'd go murder himself, and _force_ Claude out here. He does want to eat his soul, correct?

Still, no one came. Alois through the silverware onto the ground, the ones that show up every day. And every day they got destroyed by Alois, and every day they magically reappear when Alois comes back into the room, all bloody and torn.

"Damn it Claude!" Alois screamed. "When I get my hands on you, you're going to be worse off than Hannah! You're going to be a bloody mess! You hear me!"

Alois slid off the chair, and kicked it to the ground. It's leg broke off, and Alois grabbed the broken leg, to march out. This was all a repeating memory to him, because he knew for a fact he'd be dead before anyone showed. He'd be hunted down by that damn Shinigami and second now, but he'd be prepared.

"Hannah!" He called, the silver-haired maid with only one eye shuffled into the room, head down. "Get the carriage!"

To Alois, Hannah was the _only_ one who showed, the_ only_ one who did what they were told. He spent his _soul_ on the fucked up asshole for _what_? He doesn't do his job, what good is he to him?

Alois raced outside, the broken leg chair in his hand as he hopped inside the carriage when no one opened the door. He glared outside, Hannah scurrying to hop on and steer the carriage.

"Take me to the Phantomhive house," Alois snapped. "And make it quick!"

Hannah clicked for the horses to go, gently snapping the reigns for the horses to go[I don't know if they click, but I teach my horse with sound commands as well as heel commands, soo~]. And within seconds, the storm came and Hannah had the horses going into a canter, not dare risking a full run.

"_**Oh dear~**_" The Phantom of his memory returned, and he glared with the broken piece of chair in his hand. "_**What do we have here**_?"

The top of the carriage was ripped off, rain coming out. The carriage flipped, Alois still inside it. But he knew to not waste time on this idiot. The one he really came for was the one he was going to get his final revenge on.

He fled the scene, last looking back to see Hannah fight off the Red-Lit Phantom, even though he could see through it, he knew that it was his memory that was haunting him. He then turned back, the forest of his own despair, memories of early hard times, him and Luka was shown. But he didn't care, he ran and ran until he was in a open area, this time. No mortal wound, until he set foot in it. At the edge of his mouth, blood started to come out and his hand over a wound that was given to him by the bitch he oh-so hates.

He limped, fell and then crawled to the base of the tree, the broken leg of the chair no longer in his hands, and sadness filled him as tears started to fall. He turned around, he knew that from the night so long ago that the wolf was going to show up once again, and it was already there. It was leaping for the kill, before the one person he was here for killed it, throwing it out of the way before facing Alois.

"**Why did you leave me!**" Alois sobbed out, tears flowing down. "**Why'd you leave me for **_**him**_**!**"

Claude wiped tears from the base of Alois' eyes, yet they were replaced by more.

"**You said you'd never leave me! You said you wouldn't**!" Alois started pounding on _his_ chest. "**You promised! You promised!**"

You promised, you promised. Alois kept repeating it, and soon started to hyperventilate. Claude placed his hands on his shoulders.

"**I left you**," Claude's cruel words were said. "**But I didn't leave you, I'm your loyal servant... Your Highness**."

Alois looked up the phantom shadow of _him_, Claude. Alois rested his head on his chest, eyes closed. It was almost comforting, and he knew... He knew once he opened his eyes he'd be back in his bed, a new "day" starting all once more, but. It'd be worth it, to know that Claude never truly left him.

And he knew, that even though Claude left him red and broken, and his heart torn into pieces, he knew no one would have the satisfaction of having Ciel to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: This is what I think happens to Alois every day when he got his soul eaten by Hannah, and this would be one of his most painful memories he would have to live each and every day, forgetting that Claude died a loyal servant as a Trancy Butler... Rate and Message please ^_^

- Link .com/stories/19755269/alois-trancy-red-and-broken-one-shot (If it's still showing, then just go to and find MoonRiseAtDusk, and find this same One-Shot -_- Stupid computer)


	3. Loving Dead Drabble

**Loving Dead**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Abigail Swanson.<p>

Daughter of Erika Lynn Jacob-Swanson and Author Avery Swanson. Older sister to Elisabeth Alicia Swanson and Fredric Reed Swanson. Younger sister to Author Avery Swanson Jr. Cousins to Alexander(Jr.) Wilson and Edward(III) Patrick. Niece to Alexander and Gail Wilson, Edward and Amber Patrick, Allison and Benjamin Jacob. Friends with Elisabeth "Lizzy" Middleford, Ciel Phantomhive and an acquaintance to a boy named Luka who died so long ago.

But today- She was the main attraction to all who knew her, and friends of her parents. Her Grandparents, Great-Grand mother, Aunts, Cousins, Distant relatives- everyone was here for _her_.

Her funeral. And what not better way than the Undertaker preparing it.

He enjoyed the way she looked, the way she spoke. It was like silky silhouette of webs, and way of skin smelt of lavender and _death_. Her black hair framed her face, fitting perfectly with the red velvet of her coffin. Her family specified that he put a white brides dress on her, making her a bride to her deceased Fiancée she once had.

Yes, he dearly did enjoy working with this fine, fine _specimen_.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: *Cough* Because this is short, I'm saying this is a drabble- so HA! (A kind of long drabble _)


	4. Dance With The Devil

**Dance With The Devil **

* * *

><p><em>Say goodbye<em>

_as we dance with the devil tonight~_

_Don't you dare look at him in eye eye~_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

Vanessa tapped on the table, couples dancing all around. Ciel even got the nerve to dance in _public_ with Lizzy, and that in itself was an accomplishment. Everyone was enjoying themselves but _her_. Even Alois was here, _dancing_ with a girl by the name of Jessyca, and he hasn't even _threatened_ anyone. But yet Vanessa wasn't happy, she wasn't happy at all.

"Ms. Kingsly," Sebastian popped out of nowhere, behind Vanessa. "Would you pleasure me with a dance?"

Vanessa turned her head to see the "Proper" Phantomhive Butler. She only raised her eyebrows, letting out a sigh.

"Fine," Vanessa sighed. "You're probably going to be the only chance I get to dance."

Sebastian took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. Vanessa never did give him any eye-contact, and with un-suspecting good reason. Sebastian only gave a silent grin, not dare letting it show on his face. For he knew the two demons already in the room would jump, he knew they were itching in their given skin already.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: _ I hope you like this! I mean, it took me what. A week to get it out D: Thanks for being patient~ And I'll gladly make another one if you don't like this one :'( All I can say is I TRIED! (And lol, when you asked for music and I gave you the songs, after listing to _Lights Out_, _Dance With The Devil_ popped in my head. Both by Breaking Benjamin, XD)

Ps: This was also for a friend~ So as you can see, the OC is my friend's OC Vanessa. This OC belongs to XLivingInADarkWorldX on Quizilla, I only own Jessyca~ Which is my name but also an OC of mine because I don't like my name so neh~ I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Evil Angel

**Evil Angel**

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
>Nothing but lies and crooked wings.<br>I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
>You are the faith inside me.<em>

"Ivan, what are you doing?" What would have been an innocent question- if not asked by Claude.

_Ivan_ looked at Claude, and gave him a nasty look.

"What do you think I'm doing," It wasn't a question- more a statement. "I'm doing like you asked, cleaning Alois' room."

Claude sighed, this "Punishment" invented by Alois when Claude told him he'd have to be away from him to clean the room. And since it _was_ "Ivan's" fault to begin with, Alois told him he had to do it.

"Alois asked it," Claude corrected, and then grinned. "And he isn't here yet."

**Me**: Wait- does Claude ever grin? I mean, yeah. He fails at being sexy, he ruins my life by killing Alois, He's evil and Evil Angel is the only song I have with Evil in the title. -::- so yeah... ANYWAY! Hope you like this~

DISCLAIMER(At the end~): I do not own_ Ivan_, she belongs to XLivingInADarkWorldX I also don't own Claude Faustus- he belongs to Yana Toboso. With that said- I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
